Purple PolkADots
by KLJacko
Summary: AU, MS Who knew that a pair of blue underwear with purple polk-a-dots could bring tremendous luck to a hot and bothered Sango?


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. Never will.

A/N: Hey dudes! I'm really sorry for that long waiting period for new stuff. Forgive me? I know it's been a while since I've even tried to write something, but I think that Thanksgiving break broke that in me. Enjoy the fic, review, and give suggestions!

* * *

Purple Polk-A-Dots

Today is July 22. And it's hot. Today's by far the hottest day of the year, hands down. My parents are on a trip to some island, leaving me and my brother alone for a week to live in this unbearable heat. I mean sure, having the house all to ourselves is pretty awesome.

But it's so hot.

You'd expect it to cool down, being ten at night and all, but nope. It's still about eighty-seven degrees out there, and in here. I have on the ceiling fan, and the desk fan, and the fan I bought today with the adjustable stand.

But it's _still _hot.

I'm not wearing much either. If a flimsy tank top and underwear counts as not wearing much. But not just any underwear. I'm wearing my favorite pair: the blue ones with the purple polk-a-dots. I got them about a month ago, when the heat was managable. They seem to give me luck. Yes, it's pretty lame, but it's true. The first day I wore them I found a dollar on the ground in front of my house.

Anyway, I'm trying my best to go to sleep. I can't get comfortable though. With the big, bunchy covers pushed off to the side and all three fans on full-blast

it's _still _hot.

After about forty-five more minutes of me tossing and turning, trying to get to sleep, I do. Go to sleep, I mean. About an hour passes before I'm awaken by a series of loud knocks on my window. From my bed, I try to see who in the hell is waking me up from a sleep that took me immesurable time to get.

It was him. And I think it got _hotter._

Yes, it was him. The boy I've known for years and my own personal Adonis. Though I'd never tell him that, though. I rolled out of bed, nearly breaking my neck when I ended up tripping over my covers. He smiled as I opened the window, then stumbled through it and landed on the floor with little grace.

"Miroku," I said, "what the hell are you doing here? It's nearly midnight!" I struggled to help him up.

"Nice underwear," he said.

I turned to face him, "Answer me!" He laughed and sat down on my bed, "Well, I was at Inuyasha's house just hangin' when he told me that Kagome told him that your parents are out of town."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I thought it'd be the best time to come and see you," he said, running a hand through his raven hair. The moon cast a glow around him, and I could see him sweating.

"Why would you want to come and see me?" I asked, walking over to my bed and sitting down next to him.

"I like seeing you, Sango. Is that a problem?" Miroku asked. He was looking at me funny. It made my heart go all fluttery.

"No, it's not a problem. It's only a problem when you come flying through my window in the middle of the night complimenting me on my choice of underwear. I have standards, you know," I said.

"Sango, you're way too sheltered. Take a walk on the wild side for a change," Miroku suggested. At this, I laughed. I mean, seriously!

"Miroku, I think it'd be best if you got out of my room. I'm sleepy and I'm hot. With you here, you're contracting too much body heat," I told him. It was his turn to laugh.

"You're hot, alright. Way hot. You make Angelina Jolie look like someone's grandma in a bikini," Miroku teased. I could tell I was blushing; it's not everyday you put Angelina Jolie to shame.

"Look Miroku, leave. I'm serious," I said, trying to sound all tough. He laughed. Again. What was I? A clown or something? What the hell was he laughing at? Then I remembered I was scantily clad in a tank top and skiddies.

"I can't take you seriously in that," Miroku said eyeing me and trying to hold back laughter. Neither could I, that's why I dug into my covers and made sure I was covered up.

But that was stupid because it was _hot_...

"Aren't you hot?" he asked, dabbing the back of his hand across his sweaty forehead. I shook my head 'no' and exhaled loudly. Miroku looked over at me and smiled, "Yes you are."

"Look, you can leave if you want. The window is right over there," I said, still trying to keep up my harsh exterior. It didn't work. Miroku kept his gaze on me, his deep blue eyes intense and hypnotizing. He got up off of the bed and began shuffling over toward the window.

"Okay, I'll see you later I guess," he said pitifully. He began climbing out of the window, and then he was gone. What did I just do?

"Miroku, wait!" I hissed. Through many stumbles because of those blasted covers again, I made it to the window. Miroku never left because he was standing on the tree branch that had gotten him up here in the first place. He gave a humorous grin and got up on his tip-toes and was looking me right in the eyes. His deep blue eyes never left mine as he ran a hand through my ratty bedhead and let it rest on my cheek. My breath was already caught in my throat, so by the time he kissed me I could have passed out right there.

But I didn't. And for some strange reason, I wasn't hot anymore. I was overwhelmed by a wave of coldness. But then I just thought it was butterflies. He'd stopped then, and winked at me and leapt from his tree and landed on the ground. He bounded across the yard and disappeared.

It was hot again.

I'd realized that my blue underwear with the purple polk-a-dots were absolutely lucky just as I'd predicted. I finally kissed the boy I've been mad about. Lucky undies, indeed.

* * *

A/N: Yay! First fic in over a year! I hope you poeple are happy cause I've slaved over a hot computer for days in my spare time making it for you. Just kidding; it's all for you. Review and leave suggestions or I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!


End file.
